


This Word Ain't Part of My Dictionary

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't use just <i>any</i> word when he's trying to have his way with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "This word ain't part of my dictionary," at comment_fic on LJ

"No."

"Dean."

"I said no, Sam."

"What's the big deal, Dean? It means the exact same fucking thing."

"It creeps me out."

"It creeps you out? What are you, twelve?" Sam thinks about this for a moment. "Okay, mostly you are twelve. But seriously? It's only a word."

"It's a creepy word."

"Fellatio is a creepy word."

"Damn straight."

Sam sighs. "How about if I rephrase it?"

"How about if I do it for you? Want to blow me, Sammy?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last half hour."

"No, you've been trying to fellate me. To me, that's a way more disturbing pastime."

Sam laughs and pushes his brother backwards onto the bed. "Just shut up, jerk and let me do this."

Dean grins and tangles a hand in Sam's hair. "Do away, Sammy."


	2. This Word Ain't Part of My Dictionary, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's _Sam_ who doesn't like _Dean's_ terminology.

“Whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute. What did you just say?”

“You heard me, Sam. “

“Have you been reading the dictionary again?”

“I was bored.”

“Bullshit. You surf porn when you’re bored.”

“We could be having some live porn if you’d stop being such a dick. What’s the problem, Sammy? It’s just a word.”

“It’s a really disturbing word when you use it that way.”

“Is it a more disturbing word than _fellatio_?”

“Is that what this is about? You’re not fucking me with your _appendage_ , Dean.”

“I’m not?”

“No.”

“ _No_?”

“God, Dean. Fuck. Okay. Appendage works for me.”


End file.
